


The Girl with the Grey Coloured Eyes

by alyxnotfound



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxnotfound/pseuds/alyxnotfound
Summary: Seraphina Jones is a gifted child going to Jones school for the Talanted and Gifted. When she meets a teacher that was friends with her father before he passed, she goes back to looking into her parent's death for the first time in 4 years. Was she right about there being more to her parent's deaths than just a simple house fire? Will she find out that her grey eyes are more important than everyone thought? Read "The Girl with the Grey Coloured Eyes" to find out.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Seraphina? Seraphina Jones.” the lady at the front desk of my new school was calling for me, but her voice was muffled by the music blaring in my ears. “Seraphina!” I jumped up from my seat and jogged up to the desk, putting my headphones around my neck as I got up.  
“That’s me!” I grabbed my papers from her and looked at my room assignment. Great, I got put into a double room with someone I don’t even know. I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction of the dorms. At my old school, I was notorious for being “shy” and quiet, but really i just didn’t care what those imbeciles thought. When my parents were alive, they were always telling me to try to make friends and blend in with the normal kids, but I just saw it as a waste of my time and effort. You see, I’m not exactly a “normal” teenager, and, even when my parents were alive, I never once thought of acting like one.

On my way to the dorms, I got stopped by a teacher. “Where’s your uniform?” he asked, sternly.  
“I haven’t gotten it yet.” I pulled out my student badge and smirked.  
“Follow me.” He turned around and started walking towards what I guessed was an office. “What’s your name?”  
“Seraphina Jones.”  
“Which school?”  
I smirked at this one. “Jones School for the Talented and Gifted, obviously.”  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Which section? Gifted or Talented.”  
“Gifted.” I rolled up my sleeves to show him my “mark”. In this world, everyone that was born above average was marked at birth and sent off to a special school at the age of 10. It’s been 5 years since I went to my first gifted school, and this was already my third switch. I had to change schools a lot due to….. issues I’d caused at my old ones. I like being special, but it was always kind of boring for me. Being one of the extra-gifted kids, and especially as the only gifted grandchild of this school’s founder, I’ve been pressured from a young age to be the best at everything.  
“Gray eyes, interesting.” The teacher nodded at the paper with a picture of me. “Jones?”  
“Yes, that’s me. Is there a problem?” I raised my right eyebrow inquisitively.  
“Of course not! I was close friends with your father back before I switched to the gifted school!” I felt his attitude switch from uninterested to caring almost as quickly as I switched schools. “How has he been?”  
“I’m guessing you haven’t heard the news,” I replied. “He and my mother both died slightly before I turned 10. I was told it was an accidental house fire, but based on some of the evidence I gathered slightly after their deaths, it sure as hell doesn’t seem like an accident.”  
-end chap 1-


	2. chapter 2

“What do you mean? Why would there be more to it?” Mr. Boccia seemed more curious, or even confused, and worried, so I decided I was going to trust him.  
“When the fire happened, I was at school getting ready for the switch. When I got back, the house was still on fire and I saw something hiding in the corner of my eyes. Do you know what my gifts are?” I looked him in the eyes, wondering if he knew what my real gift was, or if he just knew what was on the paper.  
“Just like your grandfather, you’re both psychometric and you’re able to pick up facts from the smallest clues, correct?”  
“Correct. When I went into the house slightly after the fire was out and the bodies were removed, I tested one of the tables in the kitchen, where I assumed the fire had started. We don’t have any candles in the house and I always checked the wires and stuff before leaving because my parents were paranoid, and there were no problems with any of them that day.” I paused, looking around and listening for any noises around. “Someone’s here,” I whispered.  
“Let’s go into the office to get your uniform, Seraphina.” He opened the door and I followed him in. When we stepped in, he closed the door behind us and made sure no one was in there with us. “No one’s here and this room is soundproof, you don’t have to worry about anyone hearing us now.”  
Choosing to trust him once again, I continued. “After I found nothing in the kitchen, I went to the basement where all my science equipment was and noticed that although nothing was missing, someone was down here. There were footprints on the floor, so I tested those and realized that it wasn’t my parents, but someone I had never seen.” I close my eyes, recalling what had happened that day 5 years ago. “I followed the footprints up to our in-home theater, where I’m guessing my parents were when the fire started. Sure enough, when I tested the chair in the back of the room, I saw that same man sitting, watching my parents from behind. I couldn’t find anything after that because I had been using up too much energy, but I know that if I find that man I’ll be able to find out more about my parent’s deaths.”  
“Are you sure his target wasn’t you? You are the heir to your grandparent’s business once they’re gone after all, aren’t you?”  
“That is true, but if his target was me, why would he kill my parents?” I rubbed my temples, trying to think of any possible scenarios that would make sense. As the only gifted person since my grandparents, I was bound to be the next owner of the Jones family business, both the school and our company. Although I was the only gifted, I was also the youngest in our family, so the rest of the family thought that they should be the heir. Quite honestly I didn’t care, but I didn’t really have a choice. “Could it be that my parents were a distraction? But then why wouldn’t their killer come back and get me even after 5 years?”  
“Your face is getting pale, Sera. I think you should take a rest. I can help you find out more later, but it’s getting late and you have class tomorrow.” He pulled a uniform and handed it to me. “Do you need help finding your room?”   
I shake my head and walk out of the office. “Thanks for helping me, Mr. Boccia.”  
-end chap 2-


End file.
